Matthew is a little more than useless
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: This is a PruCan songfic! It's the song More than useless by Relient K. Mattie feels like he's invisible and useless in every way. Gilbert disagrees and plans to make it a point the Matthew is more than useless


**AN: So I was listening to the song More Than Useless by Relient K and it just seemed perfect for PruCan so I put it into an awesome Songfic about Mattie and Gilbert! I find that I actually quite enjoy doing songfics and they are fun to do so I will continue to do them because they rock. (I am doing this separately and also making this the next chapter in Snapshots)**

**I hope you like this and will review because reviews are absolutely awesome and get Mattie hugs. I also hope that my Songfic writing skills have gotten better and that these don't bore you all.

* * *

**

Matthew is More Than Useless

Matthew Williams sat outside of the restaurant alone and wondering how he had screwed everything up so badly. He got into a stupid fight with Gilbert once more. The sad thing was that Gilbert was the only person that made him feel noticed and recognized. Gilbert was the only one that even bothered to remember his name and see him as he really was.

Matthew was seen by everyone as invisible. Gilbert was the only one that recognized that he existed most of the time. And right now, that was up in the air because of the idiotic fight.

It had been over Matthew and his low self esteem. Earlier that day, Matthew had been forgotten by his family members. That hurt worse than being invisible to the entire rest of the world. After that, he had himself a little pity party and Gilbert was not buying it one bit.

His lover was telling him that he wasn't useless and invisible. He told him that he was fine and completely visible to him at the very least. Matthew didn't believe him.

Gilbert walked outside to join Matthew. He had told the owner of the restaurant to put a specific song on and told Matthew to just listen to it.

_I feel like_

_I would like_

_To be somewhere else doing something that matters_

Matthew just nodded at that point. That was something that he wished for every single day of his life. He just wanted to do something important that would get him remembered by the ones that ignored him now.

_I'll admit here_

_While I sit here_

_My mind wastes away and my thoughts start to gather_

Wasn't that the truth? Matthew never felt good about himself but when he was left alone his doubts went off the damn charts.

_So what's the purpose?_

_It feels worthless_

_So unwanted like I've lost all my value_

That's exactly how he felt about what had happened with his family. He felt as though his family just didn't want him around any longer and that was not what he wanted to feel.

_I can't find it_

_Not in the least bit_

_And I'm just scared_

_So scared that I'll fail you_

He looked up at Gilbert at this line. This was what he feared the most when it came to Gil. He was afraid that he wasn't good enough for the Prussian. He felt as though he was just going to mess everything up and hurt the other man more than he would ever want to. He was afraid that he'd just mess everything up.

_And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all_

_And sometimes I wonder why_

_Why I'm even here at all_

_But then you assure me_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that_

_I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right _

_Do something right for once_

Gilbert approached the Canadian and wrapped his arms around him. Matthew fought him off and put some distance but, thought about the song and what it meant for the two of them.

He always wondered why he was even here. He wondered what his purpose was because he was so damn useless and invisible and just not worth it in any way shape or form. The problem was, every time he started thinking along those lines, Gilbert would tell him that he was wrong. Gilbert would tell him that he didn't need to be so lost. He wasn't invisible to the Prussian and never would be. Gilbert would tell him that he would get through it all.

_So I say if I can't_

_Do something significant_

_I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted._

_And nothing trivial _

_That life could give me will_

_Measure up to what might have replaced it_

Matthew often considered breaking up with Gilbert because he didn't deserve to be with someone like him. He didn't believe that Gilbert should even waste his time. He never did anything good or important and this opportunity didn't seem like it was his to take. He believed that Gilbert could find someone so much better. Of course, Gilbert disagreed with all of that.

_Too late look_

_My date book_

_Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone_

_And I bet that_

_Regret will prove to get me to improve in the long run_

That was something that Prussia made Matthew realize now that they had been together for a while. His lost opportunities and low opinion of himself were things that he could learn from and get better for. Gilbert helped him do that every single day that they were together.

_And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all_

_And sometimes I wonder why_

_Why I'm even here at all_

_But then you assure me_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that_

_I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right _

_Do something right for once_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And I never knew I knew this_

_Was gonna be the day_

_Gonna be the day_

_That I would do something right_

_Do something right for once_

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Mattie once more and this time the Canadian didn't fight him off. "Birdie, you did do something right." Gilbert explained. "The day that you decided that I was worth your time, you made a decision that I hope is right."

Mattie felt the tears coming to his eyes. "M-maybe I d-did do that right."

_Notice, I know this_

_Weak is a symbol of how I use my time_

_Resent it_

_I spent it_

_Convincing myself the world's doing just fine_

_Without me_

Gilbert chuckled at the words. "The world might be fine without you but, I wouldn't be."

_Doing anything of any consequence_

_Without me_

_Showing any sign of ever making sense_

_Of my time_

_It's my life_

_And my right_

_To use it like I should_

_Like he would_

_For the good_

_Of everything that I would ever know_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_When I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right_

_Do something right for once_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And I never knew that this was_

_Gonna be the day_

_Gonna be the day_

_That I would do something right_

_Do something right for once._

Matthew listened to the song finished and realized, for the first time in a long time, that Gilbert was right. It was his life and he shouldn't let the lack of acknowledgement from others control his life. He should do what was good for him and do what he wanted to do. He should live his life to its fullest. He shouldn't question what he had with Gilbert, it was just too precious.

"Gilbert?" Matthew said.

"What is it Birdie?"

"Maybe… Maybe I'm a little more than useless." He conceded.

Matthew approached his boyfriend and kissed him.

* * *

**AN: End of song fic! What did you all think of this?**


End file.
